


Testing

by viceroyvonmutini



Series: LadiesofPOI-Kara Stanton (B) [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, its THERE, maybe a slight flirtation, they definitely wouldn't say no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceroyvonmutini/pseuds/viceroyvonmutini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She might not take as much as she gives and that's disappointing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: smile. 
> 
> I knew the moment I saw the prompt they had to meet.
> 
> AU where Root wants Kara to answer some questions with some light coercion.

It wasn’t often Kara Stanton found herself tied and hanging from a metal pipe against the wall of an abandoned warehouse in Jakarta.

And yet here she was.

She had hoped for a simple job: go in, shoot someone and get out again. A nice vacation really. But no, apparently the fates had decided this was the day she as going to get tasered ( _tasered_ of all things. Who even uses a taser anymore? Clearly this woman had never heard of Pavulon) hooded and shoved in the trunk of a car before being dragged and tied securely to a rusting metal pole in what seemed to be a deserted weapons warehouse.

Her assailant had taken the black hood from her head the moment she was satisfied with her handiwork and Kara blinked rapidly to dispel the bright sun streaming in through open gaps that once held windowpanes. Glancing up at her captor she was pleasantly surprised to find a woman staring at her with bright, calculating eyes and a smirk tugging at her mouth.

Kara frowned.

Situation Assessment: unknown location, unknown assailant, unknown objective. Situation: not good.

The woman waited, clearly expecting some sort of question from her captive.

‘Hello,’ she said.

To her credit, the woman didn’t seem surprised by the odd choice of greeting. Instead her smirk merely grew.

‘Hello there Kara. That’s what you like to be called isn’t it?’

Silence fell once again. There was no way in hell she was going to give her the satisfaction of her surprise, though her curiosity was certainly piqued and alarm bells were definitely ringing.

She looked the woman up and down. Slim, elegant brown locks, dressed for the weather but still managing to look like she’d come off the cover of Vogue and something clutched in her hand.

Kara tilted her head slightly to get a better look.

The woman noticed. She held up a small combat knife.

‘This? This is simply a precaution. Unfortunately I couldn’t bring everything I wanted-getting it all past customs would just have been effort really- but I managed to obtain this from an esteemed colleague of yours. Didn’t get his name but lovely guy: gave me access to all your secure servers.’

She walked forward bringing her hand back down to her side.

‘Though not by choice,’ she added.

Kara kept her eyes fixed on the woman. Chris was presumably dead. Great. No means of communication, not counting the fact the woman had crushed her earpiece. The one mission she didn’t bring John and things really weren’t looking good for her: the damsel in distress look really didn’t sit well with her.

The woman was closer now: an arm’s width away, just leaving her out of reach as she observed her captured target.

Kara’s eyes met with gleaming brown.

‘Are you enjoying this?’

The woman smiled.

‘Aren’t you?’

‘Not particularly.’

The woman frowned slightly smile diminishing as she walked forward, very much in Kara’s personal space.

‘I want information.’

‘Figures.’

‘Information you’re going to give me. And then you can go.’

Kara raised an eyebrow.

The smirk was back.

‘I know you’ve been conditioned against torture and I also know torture rarely gives accurate results but with you, I’m willing to take the chance,’ she took a step back, ‘ I thought we could have some fun together.’

‘Fun?’ scoffed Kara; ‘I’m having a great time over here, really.’

The frown was back again. It was a small frown, almost unnoticeable: just visible in the way her mouth turned down slightly and her eyes lost an excitable gleam that really did suit her attractive captor.

If Kara believed in mental slapping she would have mentally slapped herself: now was not the time for Stockholm Syndrome.

‘I’ve read your file. All of them actually and I liked your technique. Torture technique that is.’

Kara let out a grim smile.

Well, she did enjoy it.

‘There’s a certain elegance about it really. You enjoy it.’

‘So do you apparently.’

The woman smiled.

‘You overestimate me Kara. I thought I would enjoy this but you’ve proved different.’

‘I’ve dissatisfied you as a captive? Well I’m sorry I’m not quite up to torturing standard.’

‘No need to get offended Kara we’ll still have our time together only, it might not be so…enjoyable for you.’

Kara frowned.

‘You’re fucked up.’

The woman raised an eyebrow.

‘Harsh words coming from you don’t you think? If you were in my position I’m sure you’d have no hesitations.’

It was Kara’s turn to grin at the image.

‘Can’t argue with that.’

The grin was returned in kind before the woman once again stepped forward bringing the knife up to Kara’s neck the edge of the blade tracing a delicate outline leaving a pale white line that itched as it was drawn.

Kara didn’t squirm.

‘So Kara. I want you to tell me some things.’

‘Go on.’

‘Who do you work for?’

Kara scoffed.

‘The government.’

‘Which government?’

‘The US government.’

The tip of the knife jabbed harshly into the tender flesh of a collarbone.

‘Ow.’

‘That was for being rude.’

‘You clearly know the answers to these questions stop wasting my time,’ bit back Kara glaring at her attacker as much as she could from her strung up position.

The woman raised an eyebrow.

‘Are you backseat torturing?’

‘I’d be quicker than you.’

‘Calm down Kara it’s not a race,’ the knife was pulled away, ‘enjoy it.’

Kara shifted her position slightly, wrists chaffed by the twine rope tied tight.

‘Who do you work for?’

‘The government,’ grit out Kara almost impatient.

This time the woman chuckled.

‘What branch?’

‘You know what branch otherwise you wouldn’t be here.’

The woman pulled back a little, regarding Kara with those bright eyes so full of mirth like she took pleasure in the rebellion.

‘Oh?’

‘You gained access to our servers. You can find everything you need so why do you even need me?’

The woman almost pouted.

‘Aren’t you enjoying our time together Kara?’

Kara didn’t deign to answer tugging slightly at her binds. The woman chuckled.

‘I need you to tell me something the computers won’t.’

Kara noted the woman’s frown appear ever so slight as her gaze drifted to the ground.

‘Won’t?’

The eyes snapped back up.

‘Mmm. Something is blocking me.’

‘Maybe you just can’t break our firewall,’ muttered Kara.

The smirk was back. Kara would slice it off her pretty face, she decided.

‘There are very few things I can’t crack,’ the woman stepped away, turning her back on her captive as she spoke, ‘but this is not a problem of breaking firewalls the code itself is blocking me it’s,’ Kara sensed the woman was about to give her a speech she really didn’t have the patience to hear, ‘it’s almost elegant the way it adapted, spun to block my attempts-’

‘Sentient?’

The woman spun round.

‘If you like,’

The woman paused as she apparently rethought her need for what Kara was sure would have been a thoroughly _rousing_ speech.

So, I’m going to ask you a very specific question that I want you to answer for me.’

‘Getting down to business?’

‘I’ve had my fun.’

The smile was still there: a taunt that scratched at Kara’s insides because she recognized it. Because she had felt it on herself so many times.

‘Where do your orders come from?’

If Kara had been paying attention, if she hadn’t been so wrapped in her own frustration at the woman standing before her like she held all the power, like Kara was at her mercy, she might have noticed the subtle shift in tone: in objective.

‘A man in a suit,’ she spat defiantly, disinterested in the woman’s quest as her eyes fell fixed on the ground.

If she had looked up she would have seen the woman smirk.

Her body strung with tension and a gasp echoed, strangled in her throat as her sense finally registered the sharp pain in her left forearm.

She looked up at the black knife grip hung in her arm, blood trailing sticking to her arm as her nerves sung with fire, her breathing labored.

The woman walked forward as Kara’s eyes finally met her face. She watched as the woman’s smile stayed in place but this time she knew something had changed.

The woman came close, eyes level with Kara’s as they sparked mirth and something a little stronger that made her hackles rise and eyes harden with strength.

The woman widened her grin like she knew; she saw the barriers closing and the training kicking in and it would make this encounter just that much more enjoyable.

The woman tilted her head.

‘Let’s try again Kara,’ her voice like water washing over her, like it offered her the world: a way out.

‘Where do your orders come from?’

Kara did not look away.

‘Try a little harder,’ she taunted through gritted teeth.

The woman sighed.

‘Your call.’

She twisted the knife and pulled.


End file.
